Brooklyn's got a temper
by biankies
Summary: Mix a promise to keep, a time machine, and a weird fangirl and a bad idea and what do you get? Trouble that's what. Bad summary but funny story.


**Okay guys so this is my first fanfic in the history of Biankies on fanfiction so please tell me what you think of this little one shot.**

 **Now first things first: The story 'Things we lost in the fire' belongs to Avalonsnow15 as I said in the story and Avalonsnow15 in another user so not mine either. Newsies will only ever be mine when I am in the wonderful world known as dreamland otherwise they are not mine. I only own fire, my laptop and my imagination so there now you can't be mad. Now onto the story.**

Brooklyn's got a temper.

Okay so here I am hiding in some ally in Brooklyn 1899 hoping that the Brooklyn Newsies won't find my hiding spot. Seriously they know Brooklyn really well and they just happen to be guarding the Brooklyn Bridge on which my time machine is currently disguised as part of the structure, but hey I am getting ahead of myself. You are probably wondering why I am hiding and why I am in 1899 to begin with.

Okay so it all started with the author Avalonsnow15 and a really awesome story called 'Things we lost in the fire'. Also if I make a promise I keep it. Now that I think of it the poor, poor author did not know about my time machine. Well anyway this is how I ended up behind a stack of crates in a very dangerous borough:

It was a very rainy day when I read the latest chapter of a wonderful story called 'Things we lost in the fire' and boy was it good. It even had a cliffhanger where Jack Kelley was unconscious and locked in the office of a burning building. Now after reading that I made a promise to have Spot Conlon kidnap Avalonsnow15 if an update was not posted soon.

I waited and waited but nothing happened so I got a detective buddy of mine to track the offending author down while I unpacked my time machine. It took the idiot detective three days to find the address. So being the awesome person I am I waited another week while I ordered a Newsie outfit online and perfected my business proposal to the King of Brooklyn.

When that week was up and I had basically checked my email on every device I owned at least a hundred times I raided my dad's coin collection and found about $3 worth of coins I could use while I am there and off I went to my time machine and wonderful Brooklyn 1899.

The first thing I did was go to the races to try to find a certain Manhattan newsboy in hopes that he could take me to Spot and help me a little. I looked around for almost an hour but turned up empty handed so off I went in search of Spot.

It took me plenty of stupid turns and three sets of directions before I simply gave up and started wondering around and looking for Newsies. One of then must know where I can find Spot. I kept checking my messenger bag to make sure that I had the printed copy of the story and the money I had to offer. Not to mention my laptop and cellphone which went where ever I went and it was always on vibrate, especially now. (Hey I needed them for proof so no judging me.)

Okay now for an era in which the streets were basically lined with newsies hawking the headlines there was not one single newsie to be found. Just my luck. Seriously I actually always have rotten luck so yeah nothing new to me.

When I finally spotted a newsie I was rather intimidated. This guy looked tough and not at all friendly. Still beggars can't be choosers. Maybe he knows where I can find Spot Conlon. Okay so asking him was the proper option but the scaredy cat that is yours truly found that a little too intimidating. So following him it is.

I waited patiently for him to finish selling and when he finally did I followed as quietly as I could and considering the fact that I am rather clumsy that is not too quiet at all. So it was just natural that he found me in less than a block.

Now let me tell you mister brute did not like being followed at all. So he just about beat me up. Luckily for me he was in a very good, and listening, mood indeed so he let is slide when I told him that I was trying to catch up with him. He also agreed to take me to Spot! Well after I promised never to follow a Newsie even if I was just trying to catch up to him.

The newsie, whom introduced himself as Fire, led me all the way to the docks where he told me to stay put at one point. I may be in a hurry but I was not going to argue. A bunch of Brooklyn boys whom looked like they could snap me in half without even trying was enough to make me listen. Oh and did I happen to mention that I am not the bravest person on the planet?

In less than ten minutes Fire came back and led me closer to the edge of the docks where Spot was sitting comfortably on an old crate. Now I may be a Crutchie fan and all but I am still well aware of whom Spot Conlon is. I mean seriously what Newsie fan in their rightful mind did not know the king of Brooklyn.

"So I hears yer lookin fer me. " He said. THE Spot Conlon!

"Yeah, mister Conlon I was. I kind of need your help." I replied.

Well he didn't really hear everything I said since he was far too busy laughing at me calling him 'Mista Conlon' as he put it. Okay that did it. I may be a little coward but I had a short temper and a quick mouth too and laughing at me was a sure way to get my mouth and brain on different planets.

"Are you going to laugh all day or are you going to help?!" I nearly shout but I said it just soft enough out of nervousness.

Okay that one shut him up and it made Fire do this weird thing with his had across his throat. Looking back now I guess he was warning me to 'shut up or else' but like I said my brain and my mouth were currently on different planets.

I must have caught Spot in a good mood since he thought my spirit was amusing which had several jaws hit the docks in surprise. I must have really caught him in a good mood or I would have been the next headline: 'Mystery girl found in river.'

So I started explaining how I needed him to kidnap someone for me and how he needed to intimidate that someone and of course he thought that was funny. I on the other hand did not think that. Here he was laughing at my well thought out plan. I mean seriously it took me two weeks to plan it.

"Hey if you're too much of a coward to help I will just go to Manhattan and ask the nice and brave boys there to help." I said in a sweet yet mocking tone.

Now that did it all right. Fire motioned again only this time I think he wanted me to run but hey I was mad and I did not exactly understand his jazz hands at that moment. Now that I think about it I was pretty stupid to say that but I will never admit it.

It took Spot less than a second to get to his feet and charge me. I side stepped the angry boy and, unfortunately for me, he barrelled past me and took a dive right into the water. I heard the 'oohs' and Fire's barely understandable 'run kid' before taking his advice when Spot resurfaced with a few not so nice words and plenty of threats.

I grabbed my papers from the docks and sprinted as fast as I could back the way I came. I Knew it was only a matter of time before I was lost, if I escape the grabbing hands of Spot's goons that is. But I did with minimal trouble.

So yeah that was how I ended up where I am now. I am near the bridge and I know it. Seriously I can see it if I am out on the street but Spot's goons are guarding it. To top everything off my phone starts vibrating. Now I know there is no way they can hear it two blocks down but I was still very nervous.

Hey the service here is surprisingly good considering cellphones and the internet have yet to be invented. So I open the email and what do I get? An update that's what! Seriously, now, could Avalonsnow15 not have posted last night or this morning? Maybe then I would be snug in my bed right now watching the Newsies movie and dreaming about the play. No, crazy author just had to wait until now! Did I mention I have rotten luck?

Okay now that I have read the update and posted my review and written my will I have to find a way out if this mess. I am still stuck in 1899 Brooklyn in an alley that smells like the inside of a sewer and what other than a group of four Brooklyn newsies with the orders to get me and the muscle power to kill. Did I miss anything? Oh right I have rotten luck!

Okay so I have two options. Number one: wait until they leave and then run for it, or number two: Run for it now and pray they don't catch me. Now which one sounds better to you? Yeah I chose option one too but hey I need to go home sometime so. Right? Now would be good if I wanted to make my curfew.

Okay so what the hay. I muster all the courage I could get and crawl out of my hiding spot. I sneak to the entrance of the alley and peek around the corner. They seem distracted, for now at least. I look around. There has to be some way of getting past them.

I was so lost in thought that I nearly missed it. There, not far from me, is an ice-cream vendor. It is kind of hot out so maybe they would fall for a free gift from a friend. Okay that would work. So how much is it for ice-cream these days? Only one way to find out.

I sneak across the street and hide behind the vendor while I pay him my entire three dollars to keep the boys happy as long as he can so that I can sneak out of Brooklyn. Hopefully without being spotted. If luck was on my side for once.

I watch nervously as the vendor approaches the newsboy goons and offers them 'free' ice cream. They look a little bit baffled until he tells them that it has been paid for by a generous kid whom figured that they could use it more than him. Finally they accept it and begin eating all the ice cream the vendor offers.

I smile and make a dash for the bridge and the don't even notice me. They are far too busy stuffing their faces to even bother to ask questions. Now on any other day I would have joined them since I love the yummy treat but hey I have plenty of escaping to do.

As I near the time machine I hear a very familiar voice and he does not sound happy with his goons whom are still enjoying their free snack. I can't help the smile that appears on my lips. I just outsmarted Brooklyn and lived to tell the tale. Not to mention that I literally soaked Spot Conlon and survived.

I happily punch in my own time and home address as destination. All that is left now is to sit back and relax until I get home. Next time I am so going to Manhattan. Maybe Jack and Crutchie would help since they are more understanding than Spot Conlon. Id only I can find my cellphone. Where did I put it again?

Back in the alley a small boy picks up an odd flat thing with pictures of seashells on the back. He inspects it and even bites onto it but he still can't figure out what it is.

Suddenly it starts to vibrate and the light flashes on.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh." He shouts as he runs all the way to the docks with it.

Once there he hands the now quiet thing to Spot. The mysterious object chooses that moment to vibrate again and a rather shocked Spot throws it into the water.

The phone sinks to the bottom and gradually the not really waterproof piece of technology gets soaked through and turns itself off. The last thing on the screen is the word 'MOM'.


End file.
